


Undignified

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Except Palpatine who Definitely Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: It isn't fair that Dad gets to play with Aunt Ahsoka and Uncle Obi-Wan in the leaves.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Bail Organa/Breha Organa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Undignified

“Shh!” Leia commanded Luke, before he had the chance to speak.

Luke listened slightly better than the other 9-year-old boys that Leia knew, and so he knelt down beside her before he whispered, “What are you doing?”

Leia sighed impatiently. “Do you remember how the senator from this planet told us not to play in the leaves yesterday?”

Luke pouted at the memory, because he had been building such a great castle out of the brightly colored leaves. “Yes!” he said. “Told us it wasn’t dignified enough for the children of a former queen.”

“Hmph,” Leia grumbled, before pointing to a scene a few feet away. “Just look at that!”

Several feet away, Dad, Aunt Ahsoka and Uncle Obi-Wan were taking turns using the Force to throw those brightly colored leaves at one another. While Luke and Leia watched in indignant disapproval, Dad and Aunt Ahsoka exchanged a look before jumping together to pounce on Uncle Obi-Wan.

“What a cheat!” Luke protested. “There’s no way they didn’t use the Padawan-Master bond for that! That’s not what it’s for!”

Leia rolled her eyes. “There’s no way Uncle Obi-Wan didn’t know they were going to. He clearly let them.”

“Why would he do that?”

Their answer came shortly, in the form of the kisses delivered to Uncle Obi-Wan’s face.

“Well, that’s gross,” Luke said, turning away in disgust.

“It is,” Leia agreed. “But you are forgetting the important part, Luke. You know what this means for tomorrow, when they are busy at the Senate, don’t you?”

Having six parents could be so difficult to coordinate when you wanted to have outrageous amounts of fun, but tomorrow, Mom, Uncle Bail and Aunt Breha would all be joining Dad, Uncle Obi-Wan and Aunt Ahsoka in the Senate.

Which meant one thing.

“We are going to have the most epic of leaf fights,” Luke said solemnly.

Which was true - but for now, they would leave Dad, Aunt Ahoska and Uncle Obi-Wan to their undignified fight.


End file.
